mobius_united_sonic_fan_character_wiki_communityfandomcom-20200213-history
Admin Rules
'INTRODUCTION' As an Admin there are specific requirements that one must adhere to. All who are unable to follow by these guidelines are subject to losing their position as an Admin of this community. 'GENERAL RULING' These entail all responsibilities that all Admins are expected to act on. RULE ENFORCEMENT All Admins are expected to address any situation where rule-breaking is occurring. At the same time, unless purposeful wrongdoing is evident by the rule-breaking user, please resolve the problem without acting aggressively or threateningly. If the individual has made a mistake and does not appear to be aggressing toward others, we want to make sure they feel encouraged positively to act more in accordance to the community. In contrast, with any user who is aggressing toward other users in harassment, or has been repeatedly warned for past rule-breaking, we do need to speak firmly. Users causing higher offenses need to understand how serious the problem is and what may happen to their account if they continue with their rule-breaking. High-level rule-breaking, like trolling and such, will of course be met with immediate action. If speaking to the user is possible, that is encouraged, but only after the problem is fixed. ALL ADMINS ARE EXPECTED TO SPEAK WITH ONE ANOTHER BEFORE TAKING ACTION ON ANY PRESUMED RULE-BREAKING. If you feel the problem is too immediate to wait on, you may act, but only do so if completely required. ACTIVITY All Admins are expected to promote community content. This does not mean to go around and advertise on various pages about different events, but simply to do their part in spreading news about various events as well as user content that they think would apply to each circumstance. For instance, if a user were to create a profile-making template, it would be helpful to mention and link the template where appropriate. Additionally, giving attention to pages throughout the wiki is something all Admins should be doing. If you find a page with no comments talking about it, please give your own thoughts and criticisms to let the creator know they haven’t just been ignored and their work made pointless. Admins are not required to participate in any events run by other Admins, but it is encouraged that they do take part in those made by non-Admin users. This is not required, but simply encouraged. If you are busy, no one will blame you for not being able to take part. MONTHLY EVENTS Each Admin except for those that manage the Facebook group are required to have a minimum of ONE Monthly participation event which they post to the wiki, as well as posting the event to the Facebook community. The event must be something that has users participating by providing some form of content into the activity, be it information, artwork, music, animation, and so on. Please make sure the event is SIMPLE enough that anyone can take part (Yes artwork is part of anyone) in it. The event would be posted at some point in the month—preferably spaced a week apart from others—and would conclude a month’s time after the posting of the event. The event should be posted each month at the same day to keep consistency. GENERAL UPKEEP It is mainly the architect Admin’s responsibility to maintain a neat environment on the wiki, but any Admin that sees something that needs to be fixed—such as a dead page deleted or a page needing categories added—please try to do your part there. 'ARCHITECT ADMIN RESPONSIBILITIES' The Architect Admin is responsible for the design upkeep and general tidiness of the wiki. They are chiefly in charge of adding categories to pages, cleaning up dead pages (dead pages being empty or pointless pages, NOT simply pages that do not have activity anymore), changing the visuals when needed, adding new tabs and categories, and any other tasks that help keep the wiki looking visually appealing. Minimum of ONE Architect Admin required. 'PATROL ADMIN RESPONSIBILITIES' The Patrol Admin is responsible for the general observation of the wiki, checking for any pages that require attention, and any rule-breaking. Minimum of ONE Patrol Admin required. 'FACEBOOK REGULATION ADMIN RESPONSIBILITIES' The Facebook Regulation Admin is required to maintain the Facebook branch of the community in upkeep, rule enforcement, and content promotion. They are responsible for the monthly banner change, but are allowed to ask other Admins to aid in the banner changing, and as such IF THE FACEBOOK REGULATORS ASK AN ADMIN FOR ASSISTENCE IN BANNER ART, IT IS EXPECTED THAT ANY OTHER ADMIN SHOULD DO WHAT THEY CAN TO HELP. Because they have to regulate the entire Facebook branch, the Facebook Regulator Admin is not required to have their own monthly activity to post. However, they are required to help keep those from the Facebook group who participate in other monthly activities remain on the radar for the Wiki page of the events as well as the radar of the Admins who regulate those events. Minimum of TWO Facebook Regulation Admins required. 'HEAD ADMIN RESPONSIBILITIES' The Head Admin is expected to aid all other Admins in their jobs as well as all general ruling requirements. They should be the first contacted by Admins in a matter, but not at the exclusion of other Admins.